1. Field
The invention generally relates to hand covering devices which improve control over objects while protecting the hand from heat. Referring to the figures, exemplary embodiments of the invention will now be described. The exemplary embodiments are provided to illustrate the invention and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooking often requires handling pots, pans, dishes, etc. that have been heated to high temperatures. Although the intense heat associated with cooking tools requires care and precision, current devices for handling these items have prevented cooks from exerting a high degree of tactile control over the dangerous articles.
Current oven mitts and potholders shield the user from possible burns by layering padding around the cook's hands. Although this acts well to prevent direct burns from the hot items, the increased padding acts to reduce the cook's control over an item being held. The immense amount of padding leads to the creation of proportionally large hand pockets and the user's hand is able to move without restriction throughout the large pockets. This freedom of movement prevents the user from exercising complete control over held items.